Chwile w czasie
by kim-onka
Summary: …a także czasami z Czasem. Panna Susan Sto Helit ma trzech gości, jednego nawet mile widzianego, i drobny problem do rozwiązania przy okazji. Opowiadanie urodzinowe, jak tylko dorwę Jubilatkę.


Pożyczam sobie postaci Sir Terry'ego na potrzeby niniejszego opowiadania i w żaden sposób nie uważam ich za swoje, zaznaczę na wszelki wypadek.

Akcja dzieje się po _Złodzieju czasu_, zalecana znajomość.

A teraz dedykacja:

Jak to stwierdził Wen Wiecznie Zaskoczony (a także pani Cosmopilite), nie urodziliśmy się wczoraj. Ani też dokładnie _n_ lat temu, skoro nie istnieje przeszłość, a jedynie wspomnienie o przeszłości. Jednak moje wspomnienia o przeszłości uparcie twierdzą, że znam kogoś, kto mimo wszystko obchodzi dzisiaj urodziny, więc dedykuję niniejsze opowiadanie Jubilatce, zwanej dalej M.

Żeby każdy dzień niósł same pozytywne niespodzianki, i nie zostawaj więcej człowiekiem widmo!

I oczywiście miłej lektury :)

* * *

– _Tik –_

Czas płynął. Zdecydowanie nabierał w tym wprawy.

Susan Sto Helit poprawiała wypracowania.

…_Byliśmy w tej Dolinie Ojdonk były tam wisinie tam zawse som wisinie, nie psóją się ani nic tylko kiedyś były zafsze kwjaty ale dojżały chociasz Czas nie minoł. Był tes sprzontacz i on miał __joddu__jodododu__ jodulujocego patyczaczaka był bardzo Zaskakujoncy. Znał Pannę Susan, tzn. Spszontacz, nie pattyczkacz, ale Pannę znają wszyscy więc nie dziwiliśmy się. Pokazał nam gury bonn–zay były ładne tylko okropnie małe._

(Ależ wyobraźnię mają dzieci…)

Wycieczka, jak wszystkie organizowane przez Susan, była bardzo pouczająca, ale miała nieoczekiwany skutek uboczny: kilkoro dzieci postawiło sobie za punkt honoru nauczyć klasowe patyczaki jodłowania. Susan powiedziała im, że to mało ambitne i powinny raczej wykazać nieco patriotyzmu, ucząc insekty hymnu Ank–Morpork. Jak dotąd radziły sobie nieźle z fragmentem „hna na na na na", ale potem (i przedtem) traciły rytm.

Usłyszała szmer i stukot; coś małego przemknęło przez pustą salę lekcyjną, wskoczyło na biurko i zatrzymało się przed nią, promieniując wyczekiwaniem. A także, dla wprawnego obserwatora, dyskretnym zainteresowaniem jej szufladą pod kątem zawartości potencjalnie jadalnej, od biedy ołówków.

Ręka Susan zawisła nad kartką.

– Wiedziałam, że nie ma co liczyć, że ten zegar cię wykończył.

PIP, powiedział Śmierć Szczurów.

– To widzę. A teraz zjeżdżaj!

PIP PIP.

– Ach tak? To niech raz sam się pofatyguje.

PIP, odparł szczur.

– Ja też jestem zajęta. Czy wyrażam się niejasno? _Won._

Jaka szkoda, że na tego małego szkodnika nie działał Głos. Oczywiście trudno byłoby oczekiwać, żeby działał, ale w wielu innych sytuacjach okazywał się tak przydatny, że nauczyła się na nim polegać. Z drugiej jednak strony w sali lekcyjnej głos Susan potrafił docierać do opornych główek z siłą i precyzją diamentowego wiertła i bez przybierania intonacji grobowej. Po raz kolejny naszła ją refleksja, że Śmierć Szczurów i Jason naprawdę mają sporo wspólnego.

PIP, oznajmił Mroczny Piskacz urażonych tonem. PIP PIP, PIP.

I uciekł.

Susan przewróciła oczami, westchnęła lekko i odłożyła pióro.

– Znowu?

– _Tik – tak –_

NIE JESTEM WPRAWDZIE EKSPERTEM, ALE NIE WYDAJESZ SIĘ SPECJALNIE PRZEJĘTA TĄ PERSPEKTYWĄ, powiedział Śmierć.

– Chyba się przyzwyczaiłam – odparła Susan. – Jeśli chcesz wywoływać wrażenie, zacznij nachodzić kogoś, kto widział mniej końców świata.

DLA WIĘKSZOŚCI OSÓB SAM FAKT, ŻE ICH ODWIEDZAM, STANOWI RODZAJ KOŃCA ŚWIATA.

– Osobisty, z całą pewnością. Ale końce świata, z którymi przychodzisz do mnie, są zwykle bardziej uniwersalne. Zbierasz już bandę?

BANDĘ? zdziwił się Śmierć.

– Jeźdźców. Głód i tak dalej. I Ronniego.

ACH. „BANDA" NIE JEST OKREŚLENIEM, KTÓREGO BYM TU UŻYŁ. PRZY OKAZJI, WIESZ, ŻE RONNIE PLANUJE EKSPANSJĘ NA RYNEK DESERÓW? MA TAKI EKSPERYMENTALNY MUS CZEKOLADOWY, GŁÓD BARDZO CHWALIŁ. PODOBNO NIEDAWNO DOSTRZEGŁ, JAKI TO KRYJE W SOBIE POTENCJAŁ.

Susan, która wprawdzie od dłuższego czasu była świadoma, że czekolada ma potencjał spory, ale dopiero ostatnio przekonała się, że wręcz zabójczy, powstrzymała się od komentarza.

Czekoladowe Ludobójstwo, pomyślała. Staję się coraz bardziej podobna do matki. Zapewne następne będą koronki. I co ja wtedy zrobię?

Śmierć chrząknął dyskretnie.

– Miło słyszeć, że mu się powodzi – powiedziała natychmiast Susan. Zauważyła, że jej nie odpowiedział, ale zapewne było to coś, o czym nie wolno mu było mówić ludziom (ani osobom będącym w przeważającej części ludźmi), i zresztą specjalnie jej nie interesowało. Po prostu znowu doszła do głosu małostkowa złośliwość umysłu przeciążonego prawdziwością rzeczy kompletnie nielogicznych.

SKORO JUŻ O TYM MOWA, JAK SIĘ MIEWA…

– Dobrze – ucięła Susan.

UTRZYMUJESZ Z NIM KONTAKT? ROZUMIESZ, PYTAM, BO –

– Bo interesujesz się moim życiem. Bo chcesz, żeby świat funkcjonował. Bo działacie w, ach, szeroko rzecz ujmując tej samej profesji. Bo on wie więcej nawet od ciebie na temat możliwej przyszłości. Wiem. I owszem, widujemy się.

BARDZO ZGRABNE PODSUMOWANIE, MUSZĘ PRZYZNAĆ, ACZKOLWIEK TON NIEPOTRZEBNIE IRONICZNY.

Susan wzruszyła ramionami. W jej wykonaniu nie było to tak efektowne jak wtedy, kiedy gest ten wykonywał Śmierć, ale tak czy owak spełniał swoją rolę.

SUSAN…

– Tak?

JESTEM ŚWIADOMY FAKTU, ŻE NIE INTERESUJE CIĘ MOJA OPINIA W TEJ SPRAWIE I SZANUJĘ TWOJĄ NIEZALEŻNOŚĆ, JEDNAK JAKO TWÓJ DZIADEK CHCIAŁBYM POWIEDZIEĆ, ŻE W PEŁNI AKCEPTUJĘ TWOJĄ DECYZJĘ. ROZUMIESZ, MÓWIĘ TO CZYSTO _PRO FORMA_.

– Masz całkowitą rację, dziadku – oznajmiła spokojnie Susan, która nie była wcale przekonana, czy już zdążyła podjąć jakąś decyzję, ale za to absolutnie pewna, że nie ma ochoty dyskutować na ten temat ze Śmiercią. Ani właściwie z kimkolwiek.

PARDON?

– Rzeczywiście nie interesuje mnie twoja opinia. A ten koniec świata jednak nie jest taki pilny, jak rozumiem?

BYWAŁY JUŻ PILNIEJSZE. Śmierć wstał. JESTEM PEWIEN, ŻE MOGĘ TO ZOSTAWIĆ WAM. MIŁO BYŁO CIĘ ZOBACZYĆ. POZDRÓW SWOJEGO… MŁODEGO… CZŁOWIEKA.

Susan skrzywiła się, słysząc to określenie i rwące je niezręczne pauzy. Przypuszczała, że Śmierć od dawna szukał okazji, żeby wypowiedzieć podobną kwestię, i dlatego nie dał się zniechęcić faktem, iż jej młodego człowieka nie do końca ściśle można było nazwać „człowiekiem", ani też właściwie „młodym" według zwykłych standardów. Denerwowało ją, kiedy chciał się bawić w rodzinę, a fakt, że rzeczywiście _byli_ rodziną, niewiele pomagał.

– Do widzenia, dziadku.

Śmierć zniknął.

Susan podniosła pióro i wyjęła z szuflady testy z algebry. Jak ktoś jej niedawno (przynajmniej według rachuby czasu Susan) powiedział, zawsze znajdzie się czas, żeby uratować świat. A kto jak kto, ale Czas zdecydowanie jej sprzyjał.

– _Tik – tak – tok –_

Pakując się do wyjścia ze szkoły Susan zastanowiła się, czy Lobsang wie.

Technicznie Lobsang wiedział wszystko albo prawie, co nie znaczyło, że z tego wszystkiego, naprawdę _wszystkiego _(albo prawie), co wiedział, potrafił wybrać wiedzę przydatną w danym momencie. Ostatecznie pewnie koniec świata mógł się nie zdarzyć. Albo zdarzyć się inaczej. Albo mógł już się zdarzyć. A tak naprawdę dział się cały czas pod jego osobistym nadzorem. I rozmawiaj tu z kimś takim.

Mimo wszystko Susan pomyślała, że dobrze by było to z nim przedyskutować. Ostatecznie, podczas gdy w jej rodzinie był Śmierć, w jego rodzinie był talent jednoczesnego niszczenia i odtwarzania wszechświata. Logiczny na przekór wszystkiemu umysł Susan wskazywał jasno, czyje talenty będą bardziej przydatne w przypadku Apokralipsy.

Rzeczywiście widywali się okazjonalnie – no dobrze, dość często – co było dla niej sporą ulgą, jakkolwiek nie zamierzała się do tego przyznawać.

W ostatnim czasie relacje Susan ze światem mieściły się ogólnie w trzech kategoriach. Kategorię A stanowili ludzie dorośli, żyjący w tak zwanym świecie rzeczywistym. Kategorię B stanowiły dzieci, nie całkiem jeszcze wprowadzone w ten świat i w związku z tym nie zamykające oczu na wykraczające poza niego fakty. Kategorię C stanowiła reszta zjawisk i istot, które dla osób z kategorii A nie istniały wcale, dla osób z kategorii B były ciekawym urozmaiceniem zajęć, a dla samej Susan niechętnie akceptowaną faktyczną rzeczywistością.

Może dlatego została nauczycielką – był to chyba jedyny sposób na znalezienie sensownego zastosowania dla wszechstronnej i nade wszystko _logicznej_ edukacji nabytej w Quirmskiej Pensji dla Młodych Panien, a przy tym mogła zadbać o to, żeby jej uczniowie faktycznie dowiedzieli się czegoś o świecie. Jej odziedziczone talenty okazały się tu nad wyraz przydatne, a poza tym Susan uważała, że należy jej się taka nisza. W końcu nawet Ronnie miał swoją, a to ona była w większości człowiekiem.

Wobec takiego układu Lobsang stanowił całkiem nową, oddzielną kategorię sam w sobie. Był mniej więcej tak samo normalny jak Susan i jednocześnie tak samo jak ona, jeśli nie bardziej, nienormalny. _Ktoś taki jak ty_, powiedział Śmierć, i miał rację, chociaż pewnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ile to dla niej naprawdę może znaczyć.

Poza wszystkim, jeśli jej życie musiało zawierać w sobie elementy paranormalne, niech będą to przynajmniej elementy przyjemne. Chociaż niekoniecznie w schowku na materiały piśmiennicze.

Susan wyszła ze szkoły w chłodne popołudnie, owijając się w płaszcz czarny jak reszta jej stroju.

Wtedy właśnie się pojawił.

Kątem oka dostrzegła nagłą zmianę, jakby fragment przestrzeni zastygł, rozpadł się na kawałki i zaczął wypełniać się wirującymi drobinkami powietrza, a może pyłem gwiazd, albo cząsteczkami prawdopodobieństwa, które naprędce zapadają swoje fale, aby to, co było w różnym stopniu wszędzie i nadawało znaczenie słowu _zawsze_, mogło przybrać tu i teraz formę materialną. Kompletną z szatą haftowaną w gwiazdy.

Doprawdy, Pani Czas miała lepsze wyczucie stylu niż jej syn.

– Tyk – powiedziała Susan, nie oglądając się.

– Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Susan – odparł Lobsang, który był do tego przyzwyczajony.

Odwróciła się. Cóż, przynajmniej darował sobie efekt huraganu, to już była jakaś poprawa. I najwyraźniej postanowił zapuścić włosy.

W jego oczach odbijały się gwiazdy, nawet za dnia.

– Masz ochotę się przejść? – spytał, wyciągając do niej rękę, tak jak robił to zawsze. – Całkiem niedawno jest tu w pobliżu ładny ogród.

– Niedawno?

– Jakieś sześćset lat temu. Ówczesny król lubi, to znaczy _lubił_ naturę i sprowadził do miasta mnóstwo ogrodników, ambitni wielmoże poszli za jego przykładem… potem wszystko spłonęło. Jak zwykle. Ale ogrody są bardzo przyjemne.

Nawet gdyby kiedyś dziwiły ją takie wypowiedzi, dawno już przestały. Ujęła jego dłoń, tak jak robiła to za każdym razem, i z każdym krokiem sceneria wokół nich migotała w błękitnej poświacie.

W ogrodzie świeciły prawdziwe gwiazdy, szemrała fontanna i ogólnie panował nastrój niezwykle romantyczny, co u Susan wywołało natychmiastową reakcję obronną w postaci nasłuchiwania, czy nie bzyczą komary i wypatrywania ptasich odchodów na fontannie. To z kolei zirytowało tę część jej umysłu, która uwierzyła w osiągalność idealnych chwil, po czym Susan autorytatywnie kazała obu częściom zamknąć się i skupić na czymś innym.

Na przykład na Lobsangu, który przyglądał się jej z uśmiechem.

– Ile wad tego miejsca zdążyłaś już naliczyć? – Pokręcił głową. – Po co ja w ogóle próbuję? Ale mam coś jeszcze, chociaż pewnie nie na wiele się to zda.

Spojrzała w dół na przedmiot, który trzymał w dłoniach – niewielkie, płaskie dekoracyjne pudełko z rodzaju pudełek ogłaszających swą zawartość całemu światu w sposób całkowicie jednoznaczny, a zarazem pobudzający wyobraźnię. Oraz układ trawienny. I ośrodek przyjemności w mózgu, a także przypuszczalnie ten odpowiadający za uzależnienia, ale przecież Susan mogła przestać w każdej chwili.

– Nie martw się, nie ma tu ani odrobiny nugatu – dodał Lobsang.

– Ach tak? – Susan spróbowała spiorunować go spojrzeniem, ale nie bardzo jej wyszło. – Dziękuję. A w odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie, dziesięć i nadal liczę.

– Oczywiście. – W jego głosie brzmiała rozbawiona rezygnacja. – A jak się udała wycieczka?

Susan opowiedziała o wycieczce. Miała nieodparte wrażenie, że osobą, która bawiła się najlepiej, był Lu–Tze; najwyraźniej lubił dzieci, a z całą pewnością lubił entuzjastów niespodzianek. Usłyszała od niego o wizycie Lobsanga i uznała to za bardzo charakterystyczne, że w miejscu poświęconym studiowaniu natury czasu sam Czas wywołał głównie zamieszanie.

– Tymczasem – zagadnęła – słyszałam, że szykuje się koniec świata?

– A tak – zgodził się Lobsang spokojnie. – A ja już myślałem, że cię zaskoczę.

– Końcem świata?

– Mniej więcej.

– Wiesz, ja niespecjalnie lubię niespodzianki.

– Niespodzianka jest naturą czasu, Susan.

– Nie powinieneś aż tak brać sobie do serca tego, co o tobie piszą filozofowie.

– Może. W każdym razie nie martw się tym. Słyszałaś kiedyś o teorii, że wszechświat powstał z dźwięku? Że na początku była melodia?

– O tak – odpowiedziała Susan – swego czasu nawet sporo o tym słyszałam.

– Dlaczego zatem nie miałby istnieć dźwięk, który wszechświat unicestwi?

– Właściwie powinien istnieć. Czyli o to chodzi? Ktoś zagra albo wyśpiewa Apokralipsę?

– W dodatku zupełnie przypadkiem. Nie sądzę, żeby przekonanie jej do zrezygnowania przedstawiało duży problem.

– Jej?

– Czarownicy, która lubi śpiewać w lasach, aż ptaszki mdleją. Później się tam przejdziemy, jeśli masz ochotę.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Czemu nie. Przypuszczam, że warto zobaczyć, jak po raz kolejny świat zostaje ocalony.

– Świetnie. Ale nie musimy się spieszyć.

– Spodziewam się. – Susan stwierdziła ze zdziwieniem, że jest nietypowo rozbawiona. – Ze wszystkich rzeczy akurat czasu na pewno nam nie zabraknie.

Nie, żeby wcześniej nie miała okazji spacerować poprzez czas i planować zapobiegania Apokralipsie (na większą lub mniejszą skalę). Ale wcześniej była w tych czynnościach irytująco osamotniona. Towarzystwo szczura i kruka było daleko niesatysfakcjonujące, a o Śmierci w ogóle szkoda wspominać.

Towarzystwo Lobsanga sprawdzało się cokolwiek lepiej.

Toteż Susan z ukrytą radością siedziała w ogrodzie sprzed sześciuset lat i po cichu cieszyła się myślą, że nie ma Czasu poza teraźniejszością.

– _Tik – tak – tok – doing –_


End file.
